


What A Wonderful Night

by aokagaisball



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bottom Kagami, Cussing, First Time, M/M, Pure Smut, Slight fluff, Smut, Top Aomine, virgin Kagami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5288954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aokagaisball/pseuds/aokagaisball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami and Aomine's first time on a snowy, winter night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What A Wonderful Night

**Author's Note:**

> I had an urge to write a more realistic first time for Aomine and Kagami. At 4000 words later, this is what you get. It is slightly fluffy at the beginning but in general, this is just pure smut. I hope you enjoy!!

Kagami let out a satisfied sigh as he leaned back into the soft couch, one of his legs crossed under him. He was watching a movie with his boyfriend, some sort of Christmas movie in black and white that Momoi had insisted they needed to watch. When she had found out that he, who had lived in America, hadn’t seen it, she had nearly disowned him. _Disowned me? Am I her child??_ Shrugging, Kagami settled back into the seat, his body slightly leaning to the right, resting against Aomine’s shoulder. Surprisingly his boyfriend was very captivated by the movie, the subtitles running across the bottom allowing him to fully understand what was happening. It was something about a guy not wanting to be alive and seeing how his life would be if that were true, but honestly Kagami had lost interest. Looking over at the boy next to him, he smiled. Aomine’s arm was thrown over the back of the couch behind the redhead’s shoulders, but the rest of his body was posed towards the tv. His blue eyes were rapt with attention on the screen, his lips parted slightly as he watched the actors talk. The light bouncing off the screen in the dark room made his dusky skin look soft and inviting. Kagami closed his eyes and let his head fall to Aomine’s shoulder, the smile still on his face. The soft murmurs of the actors had him relaxing more, the warmth from Aomine’s body seeping into him, and before he realized, the redhead drifted off to sleep.

“Kagami. Hey Kagami, wake up.”

Groaning in protest, Kagami buried his face deeper into the warmth that surrounded him. He felt a soft rumble under him, an amused chuckle next to his ear as the warmth enveloped him more.

“Come on Taiga, I have to go home and your too heavy for me to pick up,” Aomine whispered into his boyfriend’s wild hair as the boy rubbed his face into his chest and neck more.

Slowly, Kagami opened his eyes, taking a few minutes to blink his drowsiness away. The room was dark now, the tv having been turned off. The only source of light was the soft white filtering in through the window. The redhead smiled as he looked at the white falling down.

“It’s snowing.”

Aomine looked up, not having paid attention, his whole being focused on Kagami’s cute sleeping face.

“Ah yeah, looks like it. First snow of the season. Man, I didn’t bring a warm coat though, shit,” the blue haired boy let his head fall back with a sigh.

_It’s gonna be so damn cold out there._

“Just stay the night then.”

The mumble had Aomine looking back down at his boyfriend, Kagami’s face hidden in his neck still. Sliding his hands up and down the soft sweater the redhead wore, Aomine swallowed hard before turning his voice into a teasing tone.

“You mean sleep on your couch? That’s gonna be uncomfortable and cold, Kagami, I’d rather sleep in a warm bed.”

The silence dragged on as Kagami stayed quiet. Aomine pressed a palm to his forehead in irritation. _Why the fuck did I say that?!_

“You can sleep with me, in my bed, if you want.”

Aomine’s body froze, his hand still over his face. He had been with Kagami for nearly three months now, their relationship going at an extremely slow pace. Normally, Aomine wanted to move directly to the bedroom with his partners, but with Kagami, he had wanted to make sure the redhead was comfortable with whatever they did. Plus, if he was being completely honest, the idea of gay sex was fairly intimidating to the blue haired teen. It didn’t bother him that Kagami was a guy, rather he enjoyed it, but it was simply a fact he had never done it with a guy. They worked differently than girls, and Aomine was much more nervous about doing it right than he cared to admit. So they had taken everything slow, enjoying each other’s company more than anything. Yes, they kissed and made out, and had even gone so far as to give each other blowjobs, but that was where they stopped. Now, the redhead was inviting Aomine into his bed, for the entire night. Even Aomine wasn’t stupid enough to think Kagami just wanted to sleep, but he had to be sure.

Lowering his hand to rest on his boyfriend’s lower back, his head bowing so he was speaking into red hair, Aomine whispered softly.

“Are you sure, Taiga?”

Kagami felt his heart beat pounding in his ears. He wondered if Aomine got close enough if he would hear it too. He didn’t want his boyfriend to leave yet, and he knew he wanted to go further with Aomine physically, so yes, he was sure, but…swallowing nervously, Kagami pushed himself up onto his elbows, his eyes finding Aomine’s in the dark, his voice hushed as he spoke, worried anything loud would ruin the mood.

“Yes, I’m sure. Are you…ok with this though, Daiki?”

The smile that bloomed on his boyfriend’s face had Kagami’s whole body getting hot.

“Fuck yes I’m ok with it. Come here,” leaning down, Aomine beckoned his boyfriend forward, his lips only an inch from Kagami’s.

Not wasting time, the redhead pushed up enough to seal his lips to Aomine’s, the feeling sending a jolt of desire through his veins. He loved kissing Aomine. Their lips were slightly dry from the weather, but that didn’t matter as they melded together. Tilting his head slightly, Kagami parted his lips and ran his tongue over Aomine’s bottom one. He wanted more of the heat only his boyfriend could give. With a soft moan, Aomine allowed him access, the tips of their tongues meeting, flicking over each other before sliding together. The slickness of their kiss had Kagami’s cock slowly getting hard, the rush of blood making his head light, his chest falling down to rest on his boyfriend’s.

Letting out a deep moan at the large body on his, Aomine slid his hands from the redhead’s lower back to his ass, firmly gripping it as he pushed his hips up. His cock was already throbbing; aching for everything Kagami was willing to give him. Aomine had no idea how long he was going to last if this was how he felt just grinding against his boyfriend. Moving one hand up to the back of Kagami’s head, the blue haired boy put more pressure into the kiss, delving his tongue in, licking and tasting every part of the redhead’s sweet mouth. Swallowing Kagami’s moan, Aomine moved his tongue back and forth just past the redhead’s lips, exactly as he imaged his cock would move in Kagami’s ass later. The action had the redhead jerking his hips forward, his cock fully hard now as it grinded down hard onto Aomine.

Both boys pulled back at the same time, panting, their dark eyes locked. Not needing to say anything, Kagami stood and headed towards his bedroom, Aomine directly on his heels as he followed. Not bothering with a light, Aomine gripped his boyfriend’s hips and pulled his ass back into him, moving so his cock grinded directly between his round ass cheeks. Kagami gasped and moaned at the action, his hands quickly pulling his shirt off. His nervousness was gone, the need for Aomine too encompassing to think of anything else. Twisting his head and shoulders, Kagami captured his boyfriend’s lips in a wet kiss, the angle making it sloppy and more panting than kissing, but the moan ripped from Aomine’s body made it all perfect.

Dark hands drifted to the front of his hips and under his sweatpants, pushing them down with his boxers, Kagami stepping out and turning in one fluid movement. He couldn’t wait to touch Aomine as he pulled at his boyfriend’s shirt, grinning as the blue haired boy tore it off, a ripping sound filling the air as part of the sleeve split. Neither of them cared as Aomine kissed up his boyfriend’s thick thigh, mouthing and licking at the smooth skin, the slight leg hair tickling his face. Kagami was fairly smooth when it came to body hair, something Aomine appreciated as he slowly licked up the sensitive skin where leg and hip met, the action forcing twin hands into his hair, Kagami gasping above him.

Thinking back to the research he had done, Aomine knew he needed to prepare his boyfriend for his cock. If he didn’t, this was not going to be very pleasurable for the redhead. Bringing his hand up the back of Kagami’s leg, Aomine urged his thigh up, hooking it over his shoulder as he knelt further down, moving past the redhead’s balls to the tight, puckered hole below.

Kagami’s eyes snapped open wide at the position and the feel of Aomine getting lower. He knew how this worked, but the idea of Aomine actually _doing_ what he thought he was made the redhead blush bright red in the darkened room. His voice shook as he steadied himself by gripping the blue hair below him.

“D-Daiki no…don’t do that its dirt-ahhhhHHH…” Kagami couldn’t finish as he felt a wet swipe around his ass hole.

Gripping the blue strands harder, Kagami’s breath left him in a harsh whoosh as lips wrapped around to cover his tight hole, Aomine sucking and flicking at the sensitive area. The redhead jerked and shook above his boyfriend, his leg holding his weight getting shakier as Aomine sucked harder. Kagami’s cock was dripping, precum sliding down in sticky beads over his skin, the feeling making him twitch more. He didn’t want to touch himself, fearing as soon as he did he would explode. At the feeling of his boyfriend’s tongue pushing past his tight ring of muscles, Kagami feared he might explode without _needing_ to touch himself, a loud shout leaving him at the feeling.

Aomine put both hands on the redhead’s ass, spreading the cheeks wide as he thrust his tongue fast in and out, feeling the muscles loosen slightly around his tongue. He was breathing hard through his nose, the sweet and musky smell of Kagami filling his senses; he wanted more. Moving his tongue out, Aomine reached over and slid his middle finger in slowly, the tight hold Kagami had on his hair nearly made him wince. Grinning, Aomine thrust his finger in and out, leaning forward to tease the outer ring of his boyfriend’s sensitive hole. _Somewhere…how the fuck do I find that spot the videos mentioned? Curl your finger like this…._

“FUCK!!”

_Ah there it is._

Aomine pushed harder against the rough bundle of nerves inside his boyfriend’s ass. He felt Kagami’s hips moving over him, the redhead rutting against his hand and face. Aomine could have cum just like this, he was sure. The feeling of Kagami fucking his finger and tongue, plus his moans, made his cock ache painfully.

“Daiki ahhh fuck please Daiki…inside…unnn need you inside now.”

Moving his tongue away and his finger out, Aomine immediately pushed two fingers back inside, the action making Kagami thrust his ass back even harder.

“Easy baby…just relax and hold on for a little longer,” Aomine nibble on the inside of Kagami’s thigh as he spoke, a dark mark left behind as he moved his head back and looked up at his boyfriend.

The sight above him forced the blue haired boy to reach down and squeeze the base of his cock, his body on the brink already. Kagami’s mouth was open, his lips wet as he panted with need. His face was flushed with pleasure and heat, his pupils blown wide. His hair was wilder than normal, most likely from him gripping it as he thrust onto Aomine’s fingers. Aomine parted his lips and stared up, his fingers not moving, taking the whole scene in, committing it to memory. This was Kagami in the depths of pleasure, a pleasure only Aomine had ever given him. Only Aomine had ever seen the redhead like this. His hand squeezed his cock again as it twitched hard.

Aomine breathlessly whispered, his feelings overwhelming, “Fuck Taiga…you look so perfect.”

Kagami nearly missed the whisper, but as he heard it, he looked down, the sight of his boyfriend staring up at him with stunned awe had the redhead biting his lip and looking away with embarrassment. Aomine’s fingers were still inside of his ass and here the blue haired boy was simply staring at him with that face. Kagami had no idea what to do, his body overloaded with emotions.

“Daiki please…I need you,” his voice was husky and rough as he spoke, his face still to the side, his embarrassment too high to look at his boyfriend.

With a low growl, Aomine removed his fingers and stood, his leg muscles screaming with the sudden change of position. Gripping the redhead’s hips, he pushed him backwards, watching with satisfaction as Kagami bounced once on the bed, the irritated look he knew so well on the redhead’s face.

“You didn’t have to push me, you dick.”

Crawling over the redhead, his cock resting against Kagami’s, Aomine looked down into his eyes and smirked, “You made me with that face of yours, Taiga. Where’s your lube?”

At the predatory gaze above him, Kagami shivered and scooted up further on the bed, reaching under his pillow to grab the small bottle of lube he used. Handing it to his boyfriend, he watched as Aomine spread it onto his fingers, stopping just before he grabbed his cock to look at the redhead.

“Do you want me to put a condom on?”

The question forced Kagami to think, his mind hazy with lust, “Ummm…are you clean?”

Aomine nodded, “Yeah, I got tested when we started dating, and I’ve always worn a condom, every single time. I can put one on though if you want.”

Shaking his head, Kagami reached between them and gripping his boyfriend’s cock, amazed at how hard and hot it was already.

"No, I want to feel you inside of me like this.”

The grip on his cock had Aomine dropping the bottom of lube, his body falling over his boyfriend, his dry hand catching his weight at the last moment. He definitely wasn’t going to last long like this. Taking a deep breath, he pushed himself back up onto his knees, his slick hand pushing Kagami’s away and coating his cock with lube, touching himself just enough to take the edge off. He didn’t want to fall apart as soon as he pushed inside. Looking down as he stroked himself, Aomine panted softly.

“Spread your legs for me, Taiga.”

Kagami swallowed hard, his heart pounding with nervousness again, but he did, spreading his thighs apart as far as they would go, watching his boyfriend move closer between them, his own thighs coming to rest at the back of Kagami’s. A callused hand slid down the inside of his thigh, fingers gripping his flesh tightly as Aomine paused again.

“You ok?”

Nodding, Kagami reached up and gripped his pillow, needing something to hold onto, “Yeah, go ahead.”

Licking his lips, Aomine looked down and watched himself as he guided the head of his cock to Kagmai’s puckered hole, rubbing the lube over the area before slowly pushing forward. Gritting his teeth, he watched as the tip of his cock head barely entered before tight muscles were clamping down, preventing him from going further.

“Taiga you have to relax or I can’t push inside.”

Kagami growled above him with frustration, “I realize that, it just feels really fucking weird.”

Chuckling, Aomine pushed his hand against his boyfriend’s thigh more, forcing his legs to apart another inch. The action had Kagami focused on the slight burn and stretch of his thigh muscles, his ass loosening just enough for Aomine to push his cock in, the head resting inside now. Aomine could feel the sweat on his neck sliding down his back as he gritted his teeth, his jaw aching. The heat was unbearable and the tight muscles gripping his cock were quickly squeezing away his resolve to go slow.

“Fuuuuuuck…..you’re so damn tight and hot….shiiit.”

Kagami’s knuckles were white with pressure as he gripped his pillow, his breath coming out hard. He tried to relax more, but Aomine was too big, the feeling overwhelming the redhead. He had heard it didn’t feel great the first time, but this was too much.

“Daiki I can’t…it doesn’t…ahhhfUCK!”

Aomine bit his lip hard as he forced himself in further, half his cock resting inside his boyfriend now. He knew what Kagami was going to say, but he couldn’t stop now.

“Taiga…ahhh….I can stop if you want but we have to get past this part…mmm…eventually. Can you just trust me and hold on?”

Kagami’s legs were trembling, his cock not as hard anymore as he tried to breathe. The pain was overwhelming, the stretch too foreign for his body to handle with pleasure. But he nodded. Aomine wouldn’t ask him to trust him unless he was sure he could make the redhead feel better. Closing his eyes, Kagami tried to block out the stretch in his ass, even as his boyfriend pushed inside more.

Aomine could see the pain on Kagami’s face and the way his cock wasn’t standing up as straight. He needed to just get past this point and he was going to make Kagami feel so fucking good. Biting his lips hard enough to draw blood, Aomine groaned and pushed the last inch of himself inside, his hips resting against his boyfriend’s body, Kagami’s thighs brushing over his own hips as he panted. Pulling slowly out, Aomine watched as the redhead winced.

“Just relax baby, I’m going to make this so good for you, I promise.”

Slowly pushing back in, Aomine put both hands on the inside of Kagami’s thighs, looking down to watch his cock slide in and out, the sight making his hips snap forward harder than he had intended. The deep moan from above had the blue haired boy’s head snapping up, staring at his boyfriend’s face.

_When the fuck does this start feeling good?!_

Kagami felt the first thrust into his ass, the feeling still painful and strange. He gritted his teeth and waited, focused on his breathing as Aomine slowly slid in and out of him, stretching his muscles, getting him used to his thick cock. The redhead didn’t dare open his eyes. He wasn’t sure he could handle whatever look Aomine had on his face right now, his feelings too raw to handle it. As his boyfriend moved steadily, Kagami felt himself relax more, the effort not so difficult, the pain slowly ebbing away. It still felt strange, not very pleasurable, but at least it didn’t hurt anymore. Maybe the first time wouldn’t be so bad if Aomine kept going like this. The sharp thrust inside had Kagami jarred out of his thoughts, the feeling making him gasp and moan. He felt the fullness inside him, the feeling slightly different now, and he heard the smack of skin echo in the room. His cock hardened at the feeling, his eyes flying open to see Aomine staring up at him.

Roughly, Kagami spoke, “Again.”

Aomine’s eyes got wide at the demand, his body frozen for a long moment. But as he watched Kagami’s cock harden, his boyfriend’s chest heaving for breath, his arms above his head gripping the pillow, Aomine’s patience snapped. Growling, he pushed down on the redhead’s thighs and pulled out just to his head, locking eyes with his boyfriend before snapping his hips and forcing his way back inside, his skin smacking against the redhead’s. He did it again, over and over, watching as Kagami’s face turned from pain to pleasure in a second, his mouth open as he panted and moaned.

“Ahhhhfuck Daiki…ohhh mmm yes…ahh that feels so good…m-more…hnnn Daiki!”

Moving so his body was hovering over Kagami’s, Aomine hooking his boyfriend’s legs over his arms, pushing them up as he thrust harder, his hips pistoning faster and faster as he watched the redhead squirm and arch up into him. He heard himself moan to the ceiling as large hands gripped his back, blunt nails digging into his skin. He heard skin smacking rhythmically, the faint squelching of his slick cock pushing in and out of Kagami’s ass. Everything had the blue haired boy barreling towards the ultimate pleasure, especially the way his boyfriend was yelling his name directly in his ear. More. I can make him scream. As he pulled out, Aomine bowed his back and thrust back in, his cock pushing into his boyfriend at an angle. It was awkward and put strain on his muscles, but the loud shout in his ear was worth the effort.

“mmmm fuck that’sFUCK DAIKI!!”

Kagami’s head snapped back into the bed as his hips jerked, a feeling of intense pleasure shooting through his veins. He had no idea what Aomine had done on that last thrust, but as he felt his boyfriend pull out and repeat the action, the intense pleasure shot through him again. His cock was weeping between them, bobbing and throbbing, ready to explode with pleasure at any moment. Gripping his boyfriend’s back, his nails running down the skin, Kagami moaned loudly, not bothered that he was practically begging at this point.

“Ohh god again...right there…do it again…MMM FUCK YES!!”

“Ahhh shit Taiga…fuckk your ass is so tight…does it feel that good baby?”

The redhead reached up and gripped the back of his boyfriend’ head, hanging onto him as pleasure was pounded into his body again and again.

“Yes yes holy sHIIT!”

Suddenly warm lips were on his neck, biting and sucking at the flesh, a needy whimper leaving Kagami’s lips at the action. He was so close. He needed to cum so bad. If Aomine would just keep moving...

“Daiki more…I need faster…ahhhhplease!”

“Uhhhh fuUCK…”

Putting his hands on either side of his boyfriend’s head, letting his legs drop down, Aomine let his hips swing wildly, the bed banging into the wall with the movement. Neither of them cared, the action sending them right to the edge of orgasm, both boys shaking and moaning, the pleasure pulling them under until they couldn’t breathe.

“Fuuuuck Daiki...im gonna…ahhh shit!!”

“Yes! Yes baby cum…cum for me AHH TAIGA!!”

Kagami cried out as he felt the hot cum of his boyfriend’s shoot deep inside his ass, the heat kicking his own orgasm off.

“DAIKI!!!”

Both of them strained and shook as they came, the pleasure seeming to go on forever until it dropped away, leaving them in a panting, sticky mess of limbs. Aomine moved first, his muscles shaking from exhaustion as he pulled his nearly limp cock from his boyfriend and fell beside him. Kagami didn’t move except to groan weakly, the feeling strange even in his pleasure haze. They lay together, listening to the other breathe harder, then softer, their bodies feeling heavy once again. Turning his head, Kagami looked at his boyfriend, who was staring right back at him. Both smiled slowly at the other before leaning forward, their lips meeting in a soft kiss.

“That was….fuck…”

Kagami chuckled at Aomine’s amazed voice, “Yeah. Agreed.”

“We should clean up.”

Groaning, the redhead shifted on the bed, his muscles and hips throbbing with a dull ache, “I can’t move.”

Aomine laughed and stood, going to clean himself off quickly and grabbing a wet washcloth. Kneeling between his boyfriend’s legs again, he softly caressed Kagami’s thigh.

“Here, let me do it.”

The redhead wanted to say something about Aomine finally “cleaning” something, but the soft, caring look on his boyfriend’s face had him keeping his mouth shut. Throwing the rag into the hamper after finishing, Aomine pulled the blanket up over them as he settled in next to the redhead, his body demanding sleep. Throwing an arm over Kagami’s chest, Aomine buried his face into the redhead’s neck, nearly mirroring the same position that Kagami had been in on the couch. Strong arms came around him, holding him tight as Kagami sighed above him, both drifting peacefully off to sleep, curled into one another as the soft light from the window spilled in over their bodies, the snow still falling as they slept.

**Author's Note:**

> Was it good? Are you hot now?? *smirks* Get a drink or something, cool yourself down. ;) 
> 
> Some small HCs of mine about this story:   
> Momoi can speak English fluently and loves old movies.   
> Aomine calls Kagami 'baby' in bed. Kagami loves it but he'd never say that.   
> Kagami is a virgin before Aomine, but Aomine has slept with a few girls before, non of them his girlfriends.   
> Rather, Aomine has never been in a relationship before Kagami. 
> 
> Also, yes, the movie they were watching is It's A Wonderful Life. Thanks for reading!!


End file.
